The PAW-Jet/script
This is the story, episode, and dream adventure of how the PAW-Jet came in and how Marshall came over his fears of flying (mostly...) Intro: Cloud-Watching (Marshall says the title card) (One seeming simple morning at the Lookout) (The Pups are all outside) (They are lying on the grass and looking at the clouds) Penelope: Hey! That looks like an elephant. Skye: Yeah, it does. Chase: It looks like Eunice. Marshall: Hey, look! A turtle! Skye: It looks like Mertle. Zuma: No way! That's Gertle! Rocky: It looks like Churtle! Rubble: Maybe, if it didn't look like Wurtle! Marshall: No way! That's Joey! Chase: What about Star? Lilac: Or maybe it looks like 6 pups arguing! (The Pups all laughs) Penelope: Hey, a meatball! Lilac: Eeyuck! Rubble: It looks good enough to eat. Penelope: You know, I always wondered what the world looks from down below. Skye: It's amazing! Marshall: It's terrifying. Others: We know! Rocky: Hey look! (They see a cloud moving towards the meatball cloud) Pups: Lilac! Rubble: And she's eating the meatball. Lilac: But Ah ain't eat meat! (The pups all laugh because it's true and ironic) The PAW-Jet (Ryder walks over to them) Marshall: Hey, Ryder. Is anything up? Ryder: Oh, something is up. Listen, pups. Someone has sent me a message that someone has made a jet plane called PAW-Jet. (The pups, except Marshall, get up in excitement) Pups except Marshall: Really!? Ryder: Yeah, he said that it was inspired by our rescue missions. Penelope: That's incredible! A plane made in our honor. Ryder: That's not all. We can fly on it for free, and we're it's first passengers! Pups except Marshall: Yay! Marshall: *scared* F-f-f-f-ly o-o-on a-a-a-a p-p-p-p-plane? I'm not going! (He runs into the Lookout) Penelope: Aw, poor Marshall. He's so scared. Skye: I wish we could help him. Lilac: Maybe we should tell him the things we fear. Chase: We all ready did that. Lilac: Yuh did? Ooohh.... right. Wasn't there. Penelope: I have a question. Will we have to ride in carriers. Those things remind me of what I really fear.... And I can't say it... Lilac: Yuh got Cabin Fever? Penelope: Pup-version.... Ryder: Nope. It's like the Pet-Jet. People can ride with their pets on board. Penelope: *whew* That's good... (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (Marshall lies down on one of the bean bags) Marshall: *sigh* I can't go on a plane... I'm not good with flying... (He suddenly falls asleep) Into the Dream (Marshall starts to dream) (Suddenly, he and the other pups are at an airport) Chase: Hey, Marshall! Ready to fly? Marshall: Huh? What? How did we get here? .... Oh, this must be a dream. Wait, did you say fly? Skye: C'mon! The passengers are on board, but we're not! Marshall: I don't know. This looks like it will be crazy... Lilac: Are yuh kidding!? It will be Pup-tastic! (She winks) (PAW-Jet song) Marshall: Do I feel bad? Nah, I'm glad I don't get to fly. *sigh* But I kinda miss them. But where did those other dogs come from? I'm not sure whether or not I know them. Engine Problem (The PAW-Jet is flying through the sky) (Chase talks to the passengers on the PA) Chase: Attention, please. This is your co-pilot Chase speaking. We just want to thank you again for chosing PAW-Jet. We should reach our destination in an hour. Marie: One hour? Aw man! (Skye sees that a red light's flashing) Skye: Chase? (Chase notices it) Chase: Is there popcorn in the microwave? Skye: I don't think Marshall dreamed up a microwave. Chase: Okay. If the light doesn't mean the microwave then-- (Rubble enters the flight room) Rubble: Chase! Skye! We have trouble! The engine is losing power! Chase: Tell Rocky to fix it! Rubble: Uh.... there are no tools on the plane. Chase: I'll call Ryder at control. PAW-Jet to Control. PAW-Jet to Control. (Scene Changer: Popcorn) (Ryder is at the control tower) (He answers the call) Ryder: Ryder here. Chase: *Through radio* Ryder, the PAW-Jet has engine trouble. And Rocky forgot his tools. Can you come here and fix it? Ryder: Hmmm.... I'll need to use Skye's helicopter to get to the Jet. Skye: *Through radio* Of course. Just don't mess it up. We'll just tell the passengers to buckle up and we won't tell them about the situation. Ryder: Because you don't want them to worry? Skye: No, some of the passengers aren't housebroken. Ryder: Don't worry, pups. And I have just the pup to help. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) Helicopter Scared (Ryder and Marshall are near Skye's helicopter) Marshall: You want me to fly Skye's helicopter to save the PAW-Jet? Ryder: All the pups and other pups and dogs are on that plane. They need help. Marshall: Can't you fly it? Ryder: I can't fit inside it. Marshall: But I don't know how to fly it. Ryder: I can teach you along the way. Marshall: *sigh* Okay, I'll do it. (He walks off) I hope someone wakes me up in a good place and not on the back of a whale while on a surfboard. (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Marshall is wearing the red-version of Skye's hat and is flying the helicopter with Ryder hanging by the hook in his harness) (Ryder looks out ahead) Ryder: There's the PAW-Jet. Hurry, Marshall! Marshall: Yes sir, Ryder! Hey, I don't know if it's because it's a dream, but flying not that bad when you're flying like this...... no, it's a dream. (He speeds the helicopter up and they catch up with the PAW-Jet) (Ryder lands on the wing near the door) (Chase notices them) Chase: Lilac, tell Zuma to open the door, so Ryder can get in. Lilac: Yuh got it! (Scene Changer: Lilac's Badge) Saving the Jet (Ryder is in the engine room) (He fixes the engine) Ryder: There you go. Good as new. Lilac: Now we can land safely. (Chase's voice is heard) Chase: This co-pilot Chase speaking, we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you will fly with us soon. Ryder: Looks like it'll be smooth landing now. (The PAW-Jet lands safely at the airport) (Marshall lands Skye's helicopter near them) (The passengers all get off) Rosa: That was a fun flight. Can we do it again? Ocean: I don't know. Can we take a boat next time? (The Pups and Ryder get off and walk over to Marshall) Skye: Marshall, you were so braved, and you didn't ruin my helicopter. Marshall: Well, Ryder showed me how. And you ain't seen nothing yet. (They all laugh) Waking Up (The dream starts to fade away) (Marshall wakes up outside in Ryder's arms) Marshall: *yawn* Ryder? Ryder: Marshall, you're okay. Marshall: I had a dream that I flew in Skye's helicopter and then you and I saved the PAW-Jet. Skye: Marshall, you sleepwalked again, but this time, you sleepwalked in my helicopter and flew off in it. Marshall: I did? Lilac: Then the helicopter had engine problems. Marshall: Okay... I really need to stop sleepwalking.... Rubble: Yeah, or you'll be driving my rig next. Marshall: Um, Ryder, can we still just... look at the PAW-Jet today? Ryder: Sure, Marshall. And I misunderstood the guy. He said he wanted us to see it before the jet takes it first passengers. *nervous laugh* (They all laugh) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) The Real PAW-Jet (The patrol is at the airport looking at the PAW-Jet) (The inside is much more comfy looking) Marshall: Wow.... it's even better than in my dream. And more comfy. Penelope: I heard planes go so fast, it doesn't even feel like you're flying. Marshall: You know what? I think I might try planes.... but nothing else in flying... Ryder: Great. Because we'll be flying next week. (Marshall's eyes widen) (He then faints) {The End} Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Dreamisodes